


Milk

by Jamallywaljaffa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, M/M, POV Shiro, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Shiro is so done with Keith, broganes, keith is lactose intolerant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamallywaljaffa/pseuds/Jamallywaljaffa
Summary: Lance makes Keith eat and drink dairy.Keith is lactose intolerant.





	Milk

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw some fan art on Pinterest about a Lactose Keith who kept eating dairy because he had a crush on Lance. I'm not sure who's it is but it inspired me to write this fic. I don't know who you are but I love it and I'm sorry that I turned it into a short fic. But none the less I hope you all enjoy it!

The first time he caught Keith with dairy was on a Sunday...

Shiro was heading out to meet his girlfriend Allura when he passed the kitchen and had to stop. He saw his brother aggressively eating cereal and mumbling something about being stupid. Naturally Shiro took an interest and went to console his brother.

"Hey Keith buddy, you alright there?"

_"Hmh."_ He mumbled mouth full of food with a nod. Shiro wasn't convinced. Especially since he was staring angrily at the bowl.

"Whatcha ya got there?" Shiro peered over his shoulder.

"Cereal." Keith answered.

"With _lactose_ free milk?" Shiro raised his brow.

"Yes?" Keith replied unsure, his face scrunching up.

"Keith." Shiro said in a warning tone.

"No." He sighed.

"Keith!" Shiro snapped. What was he thinking?! Shiro quickly grabbed the bowl off his brother and poured the milk down the sink and threw away the cereal.

"You're lactose intolerant!"

"I know I hope it kills me!" Keith spat.

"What on earth possessed you to do that?" He asked. Why would his brother purposely make himself ill?

"I dunno." Keith shrugged suddenly looking shy.

"You better stick near the toilet we don't know which end it will come out of this time." Shiro advised with a laugh. Keith frowned.

_"Ha-ha."_ He rolled his eyes but he was starting to pale. Well more than pale than usual.

"Do you want me to stay?" Shiro offered.

"No you haven't seen Allura all week you shoul-" Keith's eyes bulged before he high tailed it to the bathroom. Shiro sighed and took out his phone. He wasn't going anywhere.

*

"Keith buddy I have your tablets!" Shiro shouted to him for outside the bathroom door.

"Go away Shiro!" Keith hissed followed by some rude noise from his rear end. Shiro laughed.

"Shoulda had toast."

....

The second time was the following week...

He had dropped Keith off at high school before he was going to work, when he noticed a group of friends waving Keith over. One was a broad tanned skin boy in yellow, another was a small girl in green who he knew was Pidge because she was Matts little sister and there one was in blue and well he looked like the jokester type the way he spoke animatedly to the others.

Keith waved back unbuckling his seatbelt.

"Those your friends?" Shiro asked.

"Yeah." Keith nodded not taking his eyes off his friends. Correction off _one_ of his friends. The boy in the blue shirt. Shiro smirked.

"That the boy you like?"

"What no?! I don't even like him!!" Keith blushed.

"Not even as a friend?" Shiro asked trying not to smile.

"I guess." Keith shrugged and stared back at them (Him).

"Friend huh?" Shiro raised his brow his smirk back.

"Yes friend!" Keith emphasised and got out the car. He was about to drive off when he saw Keith pull a chocolate bar out his bag. Shiro frowned. Why was Keith insisting on trying to kill himself?

"Keith!" He yelled.

"Huh?"

_"Chocolate bar!"_ He held his hand out the window. Keith sulked and slapped it in his hand.

"Thank you." Shiro said and took a bite as he drove off.

....

The third time was when the went into the ice cream parlour.

"I'll get you lactose free one."

"No Shiro I don't wanna go in here."

"Why not?" Shiro asked but Keith didn't need to answer because the boy who had seen the other day was behind the counter. Shiro turned to his now red brother with an evil smirk. He marched up to the counter Keith dragging behind him and ordered.

"Hello-" He looked at the name tag. _"Lance."_ The boy-Lance-opened his mouth to speak but Shiro simply added;

"Name tag." He laughed and Lance nodded.

"Hey Keith." Lance acknowledged behind him.

"Uh hey." Keith mumbled looking at his show like it was the mot interning thing in the world. Shiro shook his head.

"One strawberry and chocolate ice cream cone and a vanilla lac-"

"Just two scoops of vanilla ice cream." Keith piped up behind him. Shiro frowned at him.

"Keith you're _-ow."_ Keith hit his arm.

"Fine and two scoops of vanilla in a cone please." Shiro repeated in a monotone.

"Two cones for the cute guys got it." Lance winked and left to make their orders. Shiro was about to say something about the ice cream when he saw that Keith was really red. Shiro laughed mentally. Oh yeah he had a crush. He was gonna bring it up but Keith took out what looked like a milk carton from his pocket and opened it shakily. Wait is Lance the one that makes Keith eat and drink dairy? Was this Keith's way of denying his feelings?

"Keith are you alright?" Shiro asked conceded.

"Yup."

"You're drinking milk and having ice cream."

"I know." He nodded still supping form the straw.

"Is this because you like Lance?"

"What no? That's fucking stupid I don't like anybody!"

"Um language!" Shiro gasped. Such foul language from his kid brother.

"I'm eighteen!" He defended.

"And I'm your older brother!"

"Look it's not because of anybody okay!"

"Alright fine geez." Shiro caved. He wasn't going to make a scene in the shop.

"Here you you." Lance came back and gave it to them.

"How much do I owe you?"

"Consider it on the house, for being fine like Lemon lime in the summer time." Shiro laughed. He tired, Shiro would give him that. He could see why Keith likes him.

"Here." Shiro handed him ten dollars. "Keep the change." He added.

"Wow thanks err-?"

"Shiro, Keith's brother."

"Thanks Shiro. Keith your brother is so cool!" Lance beamed.

"He's alright." Keith shrugged, practically biting his ice cream instead of licking it. Boy he had it bad.

"I am great, aren't I?" Shiro grinned.

"See you around Lance."

"By Shiro." Lance waved. "See you around mullet." He clawed to Keith.

"I hate you! Don't call me that!" Keith snapped turning back to face him.

"Okay, see you around _hot stuff_." Lance winked and went to serve the next customer. Keith froze for a moment and Shiro thought he might be broken.

_"Bastard."_ He scowled and proceeded to take a massive bite out the ice cream. Oh yeah, he was gone.

....

The fourth time he was drinking milk from the carton in kitchen repeating _'I hate him'_ over and over.

"Hate who, Keith?" Shiro asked grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Lance." He grunted.

"No, you don't."

"I do I hate him." Keith was determined.

"You're just lying to yourself." Shiro stated closing the fridge. He heard Keith sigh behind him.

"I know! That's the problem!"

Shiro gasped and turned around.

"You do like him?"

"Yup and he doesn't like me." Keith sulked.

"That sucks."

"Yup." He picked up the carton and began to gulp down the milk again.

"How do you know though?"

"I told him I liked him and he said I like you too you're a pretty cool dude."

"Isn't that good?"

"No! He took it in a friend way." Keith crossed his arms in a huff.

"Well did you clarify that it was _like like_ and not friend like."

"No." Keith pouted.

"Well there ya go buddy next time be more specific." Shiro patted his back.

"I'd take your tablets so you don't get ill again."

"No, I hope it kills me."

"You said that a few weeks ago."

"And I stick by it."

"If it does I'm putting dairy fairy on your grave."

"You would not!"

"I would. Quite fitting _, 'here lies Keef the scary dairy fairy'_."

"Wow thats just rude. I'm not scary."

"Have you seen yourself in the mirror when you first wake up?"

"Take that back!" Keith yelled.

"Hey, I could have said worse... I could have said _Queef_ instead of Keef." Shiro laughed and ran off down the hallway when his brother got up to chase him. Joke was on Keith tho because he had to stop anyway to run to the toilet.

....

The fifth time Shiro was picking Keith up from school...

He sat in the car waiting, when he realised he was a little early. He got out his car to stretch when he looked over at the school ground and saw a Keith on a bench drinking milk glaring daggers at the girl Lance was flirting shamelessly with jut a few feet away.

"God dammit Keith." Shiro sighed and walked over to gates.

"Keith! Put down the milk you know your lactose intolerant!" He yelled over to him. Well he didn't need to yell Keith was literally five feet away from the fence. Keith gasped his eyes going wide as he dropped the milk. Shiro and startled him.

"You're lactose intolerant?" He heard Lance say to him.

"Dude why didn't you tell me?" Lance asked walking over to him the girl forgotten.

"Because I didn't think it was relevant." Keith had said. _Oh Keith, it's always relevant,_ Shiro thought.

"Um it kinda is because I've been making you ill with ice cream I've been giving you." Lance laughed.

"Are you okay? You've been drinking milk?" Lance asked concerned. Shiro smiled. He was a good one.

"Yeah I just need to take my tablets and I'll be fine."

"Good. Is this why you've been acting weird lately?"

"No," Keith stated and looked down. "It's because of you." He admitted with a blush not meeting Lances eyes. Shiro watched as Lance blushed himself.

"M-Me?" He stuttered.

"I like you Lance like _'like like'_ you." Keith told him meeting his eye. Shiro had never been prouder.

"Oh." Was all Lance could say.

_"Oh?"_ Keith frowned.

"I mean I like you too when you told me the other week I thought you meant in a friend way." Lance rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"No but that explains your answer though." Keith smiled slightly. Lance leaned forward and pecked Keith on the lips. Keith grinned. Shiro felt like a proud momma-he meant _brother_ definitely brother.

"We're idiots, aren't we?" Lance smiled.

"Yes, _you_ are." Pidge approached them as other students filtered out. He didn't hear the bell go.

"Finally!" The broad guy beamed.

"Pidge, Hunk!" Lance frowned at them. "You know how to ruin a moment don't you."

"We do." Pidge laughed. "But if you two love birds are doing anything wanna come to mine and play video games?"

Keith looked at Shiro and Shiro nodded,

"Sure." Keith agreed.

"I'll drive you!" Shiro shouted over to them. "I've been meaning to see Matt."

"Shiro?" Pidge frowned. "Oh my god!" She smiled at him.

"Hey Katie." He smiled back. It's been a while since she or Matt had seen him.

"Come on let's go before the traffic build up!" He told them.

Shiro smiled as they all ran out the gate and to the car. Lance and Keith were holding hands. Shiro thought it might get better for Keith now.

....

Shiro was walking past the kitchen again on his way out to see Allura when he saw Keith eating ice cream in the kitchen.

"God dammit Keith again? I thought we were over this?'

"Shiro-"

"No Keith put it in the bin and why are you eating ice cream for breakfast?!"

"Shiro, Its okay its lactose free." Lance said entering the kitchen in his boxers and a t-shirt. When the fuck did Lance get here?

"Um Lance?"

"Morning." He smiled.

"Here try some." Keith winced as he got up. Clearly, he was the bottom last night.

Shiro tried some and it was nice, it was the rich creamy dairy goodness but without the dairy.

"Whoa where'd you get this?"

"Lance and I made it last night."

"It's nice. And speaking of, when did Lance come here last night?"

"When you fell asleep on the sofa watching Inception." Keith shrugged.

"I've yet to make it through that film." Shiro rubbed his chin. Well at least Keith was a happy and not eating dairy.

"I'm happy for you boys." Shiro smiled patting Keith's shoulder.

"Keep an eye on him thought make sure you have his tablets with you at all costs." Shiro told Lance.

_"Shiro!"_ Keith complained.

"Well you never know you might go crazy again I don't know." Shiro put his hands up in defence.

"Just go meet your girlfriend and leave us be." Keith frowned.

"Fine fine." Shiro laughed. "Have fun boys." He remarked and left. He was glad his brother was happy and was not killing himself with dairy. If he did he would definitely have put the dairy fairy on his tombstone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think!


End file.
